


The movie night

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Crack Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: 17 year old ai Haru and 22 year old Hayami  plan to have a movie night.  will this  night  become greater than a normal night?   contains older Haru x Hayami. This is a au fanfc. Contains  low minor  violence between Haru and a computer virus.   This is a au fanfic.  I don't own vrains. sorry for errors.  I  wrote this for a random idea.





	The movie night

17 year old ai Haru and 22 year old Hayami was at Hayami's home to watch a movie together. Haru ased Hayami " what movie you want to watch?". Hayami said " a love story movie" . Haru said "ok" with a smile on his face while he was looking for one. Hayami was thinking " I need to tell him today.". Haru said " I found a movie about a human and a ai fall in love with each other. ". Hayami said while blushing " that's great". Haru was about to put the move in to watch until a computer virus out of no where came out of no where to attempt to attack Hayami.

The computer virus said " Feel the pain, Hayami" attempting to harm Hayami. Haru screamed " Leave my crush alone!" punching the computer virus hard making the computer virus to be deleted. Hayami said " you saved me, Haru, my crush" while blushing super hard. Haru said " No problem, did you say you have a crush on me?". Hayami said while blushing " yes". Haru walk towards Hayami and said " I have a crush on you too, Hayami.". Haru and Hayami said at the same time " I find you to be nice and cute" at the same time causing both of them to blush super hard.

Haru kissed Hayami on the lips saying " I love you, Hayami . can we be boyfriend and girlfriend?". Hayami said " yes " while kissing Haru on the lips in a romantic way. Haru kisseed Hayami back in a romantic way. Hayami said " Haru" in her cute voice while kissing Haru again on the lips in a romantic way. Haru said " Hayami"in his cute voice while he kissed Hayami on the lips. Hayami said " wanna go to my bedroom to lay down?". Haru said " yes" in his cute voice.. Haru and Hayami went to Hayami 's bedroom for Hayami to fall to sleep on Haru's chest in a romantic way and both of them loved it.

Hayami and Haru did not care that He was a ai and she was a human. They loved each other no matter what anyone said. Hayami Knew Haru is a computer program but she loved him and he loved her eventhough he was ai and she was a human.


End file.
